The first year of this diagnostic program was one of resource development. A serology technician was hired and trained in laboratory animal virology at Yale. She is now performing 9 of the 11 programmed viral serologies on a routine basis. Monthly vendor evaluations are performed and these reports are maintained with the individual vendor files at our purchasing office. Several in house colonies have been similarly evaluated. Numerous disease outbreaks have been diagnosed, resulting in substantial savings of labor, time and expense to research investigators. The availability of an expanded laboratory has nurtured cooperation between researchers and our staff. The increased collaboration between the Animal Medical Center and Rockefeller has resulted in a new jointly sponsored resident program in laboratory animal pathology. The need for laboratory animal disease diagnostics in the New York City area and Rockefeller University is evidenced by the case volume. Several institutions in addition to our consortium associates have utilized the resources created through this grant in an effort to enhance their own microbiology and serology diagnostic programs. These institutions include, Sloan Kettering Institute, New York University Medical Center and The American Museum of Natural History.